


Take Me as I Am

by faithinthepoor



Series: Glee [29]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Comeback</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me as I Am

**Author's Note:**

> In my series this follows [I’m Not That Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640810), [It Sucks to be Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640836), [Kiss Me Goodbye](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640850), [We All Have Sorrow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640862), [I’m Not Myself Lately](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640884), [I Ain’t the Worst You’ve Ever Seen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640900), [I Know That I’ve Got Issues](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640908), [You’ll Never See What You’ve Done to Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641365), [Everyone Must Stand Alone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641370), [I Should Be Happy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641377), [Every Now and Then I Fall Apart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641387), [I Wish That I Had Jesse’s Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641391), [I Dreamed That God Would Be Forgiving](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641394), [I Don’t Want To Be Friends](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641401), [I’m a Loser Baby](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641414), [I Sometimes Wish I’d Never Been Born At All](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641422), [I Don’t Wanna Think Anymore](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951407), [I Am Stronger Than Yesterday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951449), [Can You Hear Me Praying?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951482), [If I Lost You Would I Cry?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951506), [I’ve Got to Keep Control](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951545), [I’m Living a Teenage Dream](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951581), [I'm Like, Forget You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951644), [My Eyes Will See Only You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951707), [Stop Making a Fool Out of Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951761), [Last Christmas I Gave You My Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951788), [I Wonder if I Ever Cross Your Mind](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951833) and [Cause You Make Me Sick](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951857)

The door bell rings and she has to stop and tell herself to breathe. She forces herself to count to one hundred because she doesn’t want to seem too keen to answer. For most of the week there were two people vying to spend this particular evening with her but neither of them is on the other side of the door and Quinn could not happier.

She thanks herself for not succumbing to Finn’s attempts to sabotage her plans with Sam because tonight would be very different if she had. In truth she should probably also been thanking Santana for ruining her plans with Sam but she doesn’t plan on showing gratitude to Santana any time soon.

Quinn opens the door and lets Rachel in. Rachel looks at Quinn and her eyes narrow. It seems that she has noticed that they are wearing matching flannel and she raises a questioning eyebrow at Quinn.

“There’s a reason. I swear.”

“I hope so cause this is kind of disturbing. I have to tell you that between this and you seeming to support the whole Bieber experience I am starting to worry.”

“The Beiber thing worried you?”

“Not as much as you supporting it did.”

“That’s funny.”

“In what way?”

“You’re kind of the reason I got into the boys’ crazy misadventure.”

“I refuse to be held accountable for such things.”

“When Sam got up there and was shameless about what he was doing he reminded me of you.”

“I don’t think I like this comparison.”

“It’s not flattering to be linked to the performance of the works of a guy who has the hair cut that makes him look like a teen lesbian?”

“Not exactly.”

“I understand that but it was the boldness and not the haircut that made me think of you.”

“That’s good to know.”

She doesn’t tell Rachel that as shameless as it is to get up and do a Bieber number, the fact that Rachel got up and sand that particular number from Rent for the diva off blows Sam out of the water. She wants to congratulate Rachel but she doesn’t want to have to relive the moment where Rachel sang about being in other woman’s bed. Quinn knows it’s just a song but she couldn’t look at Rachel as she delivered those words. It’s been a long and strange week.

Quinn takes Rachel’s hand and leads her into the room that she set up in advance. She sits down at the table and Rachel follows suit.

The brunette looks at the art supplies laid out on the table that Quinn has covered in an old sheet. “So we are going to be painting?”

“Amongst other things,” Quinn says with, what she hopes is, a seductive grin.

“Is it wrong that I think I want to go straight to the other things?”

“Not at all but we are going to do the painting bit first.”

Rachel picks up a coaster. “How much of it needs to be painted exactly?”

“I know that it’s kind of a lame idea of a date but given Sam was willing to invite me to do this I decided that it counts as a real a date.”

“Wait this was a date you were meant to have with Sam?”

“When you say it like that you make it sound really bad.”

“How I am I meant to make it sound?”

“When he told me about wanting to do this I thought he sounded like a giant girl and that if I was going to be doing girl stuff then I should be dating a girl. As it happens I actually have girl that I want to go on dates with.”

“But this isn’t the date he had planned is it? If you’d have gone with Sam you would have been out in public right?”

“Yes but I didn’t think you’d want to do this in public,” Quinn laces her fingers through Rachel’s and places a kiss on her lips, “and I really want to be able to do that.”

“I want to be annoyed with you but I’m finding it hard to argue with your logic.”

“I know it’s not the best idea but I really wanted to do something that would count as a real date. I thought that it would be nice for us to be able to do.”

“You get points for effort but we are going to have to work on your style because cannibalising failed dates with boys doesn’t make me feel all that special.”

“I will definitely work on that. You deserve to feel special because you so are.”

Rachel blushes and looks down at the table in front of them. “So I’m thinking that we should do the painting thing now because otherwise I’m in danger of spending the whole time making out.”

“I’d be ok if we just skipped to that.”

“No, I want my date,” Rachel pouts.

“As you wish.”

They work in silence. She’s not sure if it’s because they know that if they talk they’ll fail to complete their task if they are both just desperate to get it finished as soon as possible.

Quinn takes her foot and hooks it around Rachel’s ankle.

“Don’t distract me,” Rachel chides and swings her paint brush for emphasis. Her action manages to flick paint all over Quinn and Rachel looks mortified. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter. I suspected that this might get messy. It’s why I thought the shirts would be a good idea.”

“I guess you know I have this shirt because it’s part of a costume.”

“Yes, that would be why I asked you to wear it.” 

“I thought as much.”

“I get the feeling that I am missing something here.” 

“You clearly have no idea what other clothes I have in my wardrobe,” Rachel grumbles.

“Oh so this is about the whole Brittany thing.”

“Of course it’s about the Brittany thing. How could you even think that was her look?”

“What makes you think that I did?”

“I don’t know Quinn…..maybe it had a little something to do with the fact that you said as much in front of the whole world.”

She chuckles softly, “It wasn’t exactly the whole world.”

“Fine but that doesn’t change the fact that it really hurt me.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“How could I not be hurt by you saying those things?”

“I guess I thought that you would know that I didn’t mean it.”

“So I shouldn’t believe the things that you say?”

“Rachel I say lots of things that I don’t mean.”

“You shouldn’t do that.”

“You’re right. I shouldn’t have to but life doesn’t work that way.”

“Maybe you if you tried a little harder it would be different.”

“So you only ever say things that you mean?”

“Of course I do. My father’s raised me right.”

“So you tell people how you feel about me?”

“It hasn’t come up. I doubt that it’s the kind of thing that people go around thinking about.” Quinn detects a hint of disappointment in Rachel’s voice.

“But if it did come up what would you say?”

“I don’t know,” Rachel admits. 

“I know that you speak your mind,” she doesn’t tell Rachel how annoying that trait can be at times, “but trust me when I say that life just isn’t that simple.”

“I’ve never had something that I needed to keep secret before.”

“I’m honoured to be your first then.”

“You’re my first of many things Quinn,” Rachel’s eyes are huge and Quinn feels a lump form in her throat.

“Just so you know, I may have said differently in front of others, but I am aware that it was your look that Brittany was rocking. I know librarian chic when I see it.”

“My look is sexy librarian chic thank you very much.”

“Indeed it is,” Quinn agrees as she puts her hand on Rachel’s thigh.

“I’m not wearing it now,” Rachel stammers.

“Oh my bad,” she says and removes her hand.

“I don’t think I thought through what I was saying.”

Quinn puts her hand back put but this time she lets her fingers slip under the edge of Rachel’s skirt. “You are always sexy to me.”

“Thank you.”

The look of wonder and disbelief on Rachel’s face almost breaks Quinn’s heart. She moves her hand and uses it to pushes Rachel’s hair behind her ear. “You don’t need to thank me. If anything I should be the one thanking you.” She places a small kiss on Rachel’s lips.

“I should do things to make you thankful more often,” Rachel says with a huge grin.

“I for one would not be complaining. I do want to ask though, why did you have Brittany wearing clothes like yours?”

“This is going to sound silly.”

“If it helps I can’t think of a sensible reason that you would have done it.”

“I was trying to stage a comeback.”

“A comeback from what exactly?”

“I’m not really sure. I might have been trying to distract myself and others from my failed relationships with boys.”

“That’s strange. I kind of thought your relationships were going well at present.” She places a kiss on Rachel’s neck.

“The last time I checked you were not a boy.”

“Maybe you need to check again.” Quinn says as she unbuttons her own shirt.

Rachel doesn’t so much reply as make incomprehensible sounds. She also looks as though she’s been punched in the stomach which was not the reaction that Quinn was looking for. She grabs Rachel and pulls her close. When she kisses Rachel she is pleased to note that Rachel returns the kiss with equal enthusiasm. However when Quinn goes to unbutton Rachel’s shirt she finds herself being pushed away.

“We can’t do this.”

“Oh ok,” Quinn turns her head so that Rachel can’t see her pain.

Rachel slides a hand up Quinn’s arm. “No, I mean we can’t do this just yet. We still need to address the other thing that I’m mad at you about.”

She struggles to think what else she could have done to upset Rachel. “Should I be worried?”

“Why didn’t you support my original song idea?”

“Because I don’t think that we should do original songs.”

“But it was _my_ idea.”

“That doesn’t mean I have to agree with it.”

“But I….I mean we…I’d have thought that you’d support me because of well this,” Rachel waves her hand between them.

“Supporting you doesn’t mean that I have to agree with you when I don’t.”

“You don’t think I can write a good song?”

“I don’t think original songs are right for this competition. Look at the people they’ve had judging. I get the sense that some of them don’t even want to be there. They don’t want to know how talented you are or that you shared your soul. They want to hear something that they recognise and hopefully enjoy the rendition of it.”

“Original songs would make us stand out.”

“Maybe we would stand out for all the wrong reasons.”

“I think you’re wrong.”

“And that’s ok. You’re entitled to your own opinion but Rachel I’m also entitled to mine. It doesn’t mean I don’t care about you. It just means I disagree.”

“Finn thinks I should write a song for us to perform,” Rachel flings the words as though they are a weapon.

“He is also entitled to his opinion,” she is a lot more civil about the matter than she wants to be.

“He believes in me which is more than I can say for you.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say to that.”

“I want you to believe in me the way he does.”

“Rachel I’m not Finn.”

“No you’re not. More’s the pity.”

“Maybe you’d be better off with Finn.”

“Maybe I would.”

Quinn bites back tears but manages to keep her voice steady, “I think you should go before one of us ends up saying something that we really regret.”

“That’s fine with me,” Rachel says as she gathers her things.

They stall at the front door. It seems that neither of them wants to leave things like this. “I’ll see you soon,” Quinn says awkwardly.

“Promise me we’ll fix this,” Rachel says and Quinn desperately wants to gather her in her arms.

“We’ll try,” is what she is able to offer.

“Bye,” Rachel goes to hug her but Quinn steps back.

“Bye.”

As the poor closes behind Rachel, Quinn bangs her head against it and curses herself for being such a total tool. There is no way that she should ever let Finn come between the two of them. Finn has no right be her Achilles heel and she vows she will do what ever she can to break the hold that he has on Rachel and to make things right with her girl.


End file.
